destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Voidwalker
fires a Nova Bomb, the Super Ability for the Voidwalker subclass.]] Voidwalker is a Warlock's OVERPOWERED subclass in Destiny. It focuses on the manipulation and use of Void energy to obliterate enemies. It has been described by Bungie as a "glass cannon," offering a strong offense but taking away from defense. The Voidwalker's super ability is Nova Bomb, a ranged attack that lets you "hurl an explosive bolt of Void Light at the enemy, disintegrating those caught within its blast." this is extremely overpowered as it is the only projectile super to be used in Destiny Skill Tree Note: YOU DON'T NEED SKILL TO USE THIS CLASS! Grenades *'Vortex Grenade': A grenade that creates a vortex which continually damages enemies inside the sphere. *'Scatter Grenade': A grenade that splits into many submunitions and covers a large area with explosions. *'Axion Bolt': A bolt of Void light which forks into smaller bolts on impact which seek toward enemies. Movement *'Glide': Double jump in mid-air to activate Glide. Modifiers *'Focused Control': Upgrades Glide for better directional control while in mid-air. *'Focused Burst': Upgrades Glide to provide an initial burst of speed. *'Blink': A short distance teleport that replaces Glide. Super Ability *'Nova Bomb': Hurl an explosive bolt of Void light at the enemy, disintegrating those caught within its blast. Modifiers *'Vortex': Nova Bomb creates a vortex which continually damages enemies trapped inside. Lasts 3.5 seconds. *'Shatter': Nova Bomb splits into three projectiles. *'Lance': Nova Bomb travels farther and faster. Melee *'Energy Drain': A powerful melee attack which drains energy from enemies and uses it to reduce the cooldown of your grenade. Modifiers *'Surge': Damaging an enemy with Energy Drain increases your weapon and movement speed. *'Life Steal': Killing an enemy with Energy Drain immediately restores a significant portion of your health. *'Soul Rip': Killing an enemy with Energy Drain reduces the cooldown of Nova Bomb. Class Modifiers *'Arcane Wisdom': Training focused on battle recovery and speed. *'Arcane Spirit': Training focused on battle recovery and toughness. *'Arcane Force': Training focused on toughness and speed. Ability Modifiers *'Annihilate': Increases the size of the explosion created by Nova Bomb and Vortex grenade. *'Angry Magic': Nova Bomb tracks enemies. *'The Hunger': Increases the duration of the Energy Drain effect. Attribute Modifiers *'Ancestral Order': Training focused on all attributes. *'Chaos Order': Training focused on speed. *'Divine Order': Training focused on toughness at all costs. Ability Modifiers *'Vortex Mastery': Increases the range of Axion Bolt seekers and the duration of the Vortex effect of Nova Bomb and Vortex Grenade. *'Bloom': Enemies killed with any of your abilities explode. *'Embrace the Void': Damaging enemies with Nova Bomb or any grenade triggers the Energy Drain effect. Trivia *This subclass was previously known as "Circle of Night." *The Glide is affected by when you activate it. Activating it at the height of your jump will let you float to the ground. Activating it while you're getting air from a jump and you will be elevated by it, much like a jetpack. *In August of 2014, the Voidwalker subclass got tweaked so that the Surge modifier speeds up weapon handling as well as movement speeds, and one only has to damage an enemy to trigger the effect, not kill them. What used to be Bent Gravity got changed to Annihilate, which increases the size of explosions of the Nova Bomb and grenades, whereas it used to increase the range. Additionally, the ability modifiers were moved around so that Vortex Mastery took Angry Magic's place, Angry Magic took Annihilate's place, and Annihilate took Vortex Mastery's place. Bloom and Embrace the Void also switched places. References ja:ボイドウォーカー Category:Subclasses Category:Warlock Subclasses